Azerothian Radio
by Exdeath64
Summary: Gnomes invent the "Gnomish Crystal Sound Transmitter" or GCST, allowing long distance communication for the peoples of Azeroth! What will become of this fantastic invention becoming available to everyone on both factions?
1. Chapter 1

Azerothian Radio

Stormwind Library Archives-

Newspaper Archives- Dalaran Papers- Date: 28 AFW (twenty eight years after the First War)

"Dalaran Review"

"Long Distance Communication Takes Azeroth by Storm"

A new form of communication is sweeping over Azeroth! Six months ago, Gnomish Tinkerers created a new method of sharing information. The "G.C.S.T" short for "Gnomish Crystal Sound Transmitter" (although some people call it "radio", a Gnomish pun on the terms "rad", a gnomish word meaning "cool" and "diode" ) uses a system of finely tuned enchanted diode-crystals to allow for the transmission of Sound over long distances. The first successful test took place in Ironforge, with a team of gnomes attempting to transmit a simple greeting over a fairly short distance. A few short weeks later, they managed to send a message from Booty Bay, clear to Valiance Keep in Northrend! The devices can allow two-way communication, but it IS possible for a number of the devices to respond to only one.

This device has recently been made available to the general public, thousands of the devices have sold in the Eastern Kingdoms, with most of them going to Humans, and Gnomes. The devices are less common in Kalimdor, despite them now being strong enough to allow communication between the two continents. Recently, a transmission from King Varian Wynn went out, stating his support for the device, and his belief that it will strengthen the bonds between the races of the Alliance by allowing the sharing of culture and information between the diverse peoples of the Alliance.

Since the release of the GCST, a number of groups have started brodcasting opinions, news, and even the audio of plays to all races. And we do mean "All", the group of Gnomes who constructed the device has opted to make the GCST available to the races of the Horde! It has not taken off nearly as much has it has with the Alliance races. But some groups have been using it, the Tauren for example, use it to allow communication with their relatives in Northrend, the Tanuka. In addition, a program, which allows Tauren away from their homelands to speak with a religious leader.

Orcs have been less then open to it, mostly due to a general dislike of non-shamanistic magics. Although Warchief Thrall has ordered several for military use, with at least one going to the Frostwolf clan, in addition, Thrallmar and Honor Hold have each obtained several to maintain contact with Orgrimmar. The Blood Elves, however, have fully embraced the technology and seek to improve on it. They view it has a powerful tool of Arcane Magics are are attempting to use it for their own purposes (the devices have been enchanted in such a way to make them exceedingly difficult for the Elves to drain of arcane energies)

However, not all groups view this has a good thing. Many Night Elves have been unwilling to use the device due to it using Arcane magic to function (although there are a fair few broadcasts coming out of Darnassus) and the Goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel have blasted the device has "inefficent" and have implied that it carries a risk of overloading and exploding. Although has of yet, no other group has been able to find evidence of these claims, leading many to believe it is just the old Goblin-Gnome rivalry going into full swing again.

We here at the Dalaran Review have also revived permission from both Stormwind and Orgrimmar to record these programs on Crystal Diodes to allow them to be saved for future generations. Of course, military transmissions are forbidden, but any civilian broadcasts we deem relevant will be archived in our libraries, and libraries all over Azeroth so that anyone, even those unable to afford the devices on their own, can simply request use of a device and a crystal and listen in!.

And, has a special addition for our readers, we have gained information that indicates that the popular Horde musicians, the "Tauren Chieftans" have been discussing the possibility of broadcasting their concerts over the HCST, many citizens of the Horde, and some Alliance citizens have shown considerable amounts of excitement at this possibility! This reporter is personally hoping he can hear one of their performances from the safety of his home in Dalaran!


	2. Chapter 2

Vol'Jin

Ah swear de Gnomes are... Is it workin? I swear, this be worse then when dat damn Pandaren tricked me inta drinkin...What dat noise mean?

*Muttering in Zandali from a nearby assistant, it suddenly gets quiet, but some chatter can be heard in the background*

Oh? Er...*ahem*

Trolls of the Darkspear Tride, this be your leader, Vol'Jin. Our people have gone through much in recent times. We have been chased outa our homeland by Humans and de Murlocs, and when we finally be findin a new home, we get betrayed by Zazalene. Since den, we have been workin tirelessly to take back de Echo Isles, our homeland de Orcs helped us claim has our own. But you not be listnin ta me to hear me babble 'bout things you already be knowin, no Troll has been free from dese hardships. I be usin dis device ta be tellin ya sometin important.

Has ya be knowin, we been strugglin ta take back de islands. But recently, we have been makin some real progress. Our allies, de Orcs, de Tauren, even da Blood Elves and da Forsaken, have been helpin us out in our hour of need. De entire Horde rallied wit us to help us take back our home. And without dere help ah would not be able ta tell ya dis announcement.

*The quiet Zandali muttering goes deathly quiet*

I be pleased ta tell ya'll dat we have successfully managed ta kill Zazalene, wit de help of da spirits, da Loa Bwonsamedi, da Guardian of Da Dead. His hexed Trolls ave either been freed from his curse, or ave been put ta death when such tings where impossible. De Islands be freed from his control! Trolls of da Darkspear tribes, I encourage ya! Return to Durotar, return to da Isles, together we can be makin our own home, we can be rebuildin what Zazalene took from us!

A course, dis victory did na come witout sacrifice. Many of our people ave died as a result of our takin back de islands! Dey will not be forgotten for dere sacrifices! It's thanks ta dem dat we be able to have a home! May dey all be taken in by Bwonsamdi to be at rest for all time. We must be never forgettin what we lost, and what we gained in exchange! And we must never forget how our allies been helpin us for notin. We are a poor people right now, but I tink we found a way to repay dem. Any member of de Horde who helped us wit da war effort against Zazalene got given a symbol of de Darkspears. Dis symbol marks dem has a friend of de tribe, I ask of you all, if you ever be seein a member of any race wit one of dese symbols, treat dem as well or as better den you would another Darkspear. Dey helped us of dere own accord, witout nothin to gain and ta help us in our hour a need.

Now, I be leavin Orgrimmar meself in a week, I still be de leader of de Trolls, and I'm needed on de Isles. I urge any able bodied Troll to make de journey ta help rebuild our homes! Every Troll will have a place ta live in safety, every Troll will be able ta be tellin dere leetle ones about how we took back our home and give dem a reason ta be proud of who de are. The worst be behind us, we look forwards to a brighter future! For the Horde, and for de Darkspear!

*more muttering in Zandali*

Dis ting still on? Zunshen? Oh? Jus poke it dere?

*Static*

Notes: It is believed that this radio broadcasting brought forth a sense of civil pride in the Darkspears, causing many more Trolls to journey to the Echo Isles. In addition, due to the winder reach of the broadcast compared to print and word of mouth, this included a handful of more-or-less peaceful Trolls from other tribes (almost all being Shatterspear and Revantusk Trolls). Although the amount was negligible, it IS believed that this small migration, and the traditions they brought with them are responsible for Drudic traditions being introduced to the Darkspear tribe.

Authors Notes

I feel obligated to inform you that Vol'Jin is not nearly as well developed as some of the racial leaders like Thrall and Wynn. Has a result, I just worked with what I had. I got the following impressions. The Troll is no nonsense, his people have been through a lot, and if you ever played the games that came before WOW, you likely have a good grip on that. Plus, he probably has a great deal of pride and conviction. His people have been through a lot, and since the Horde helped them, he stands by the larger Horde no matter what has a manner of honor and respect.

Oh the "damn Pandaren" is a reference to Chen Stormstout. I'm not going into detail on him, for there is no way on earth I could do his character justice (He is a giant, drunken, humanoid Panda, I could never make that up folks!). Although he IS prominent in pre-WOW lore, so there may be the odd other reference to old Chen, but only through other characters that had some kind of interaction with him. In addition, WOW rarely deals with the Pandaren, preferring to keep them mysterious, and I personally think it should stay that way (although I would love to see maybe ONE Pandaren appearing at Brewfest one year...). Anyway, for more information on Chen, you could hit google, or better yet: Start up a Horde character and look for some empty kegs littering the Barrens...Okay fine, if you do the quests, you get free hooch, happy?


End file.
